Settling
by SlytherinDiplomat
Summary: The Pack has finally settled. Everyone is finally getting along including Stiles and Derek... kind of. So what happens when a new threat enters the Beacon Hills territory?


**Disclaimer: MTV owns everything. This work has MxM as the main pairing. **

**A/N: I thought I would edit this again. Enjoy. Also follow me on tumblr to keep up with my current works on other sites. You can find me on there as Dragonflies-and-inkwells. My ask box is always open if you have any requests. I do canon pairings as well as slash.**

The McCall pack's dynamics had shifted dramatically after the final stand with the nogitsune. Scott had downright demanded they be a real pack and not the "pathetic group of mismatched people" they were before. No one dared to challenge him. Not after they came so close to losing each other.

The only thing that loomed on the horizon was Stiles' panic attacks. With no identifiable trigger they hit him randomly. Most often they would sneak up on him when he was left to his own thoughts for too long. Scott had a theory that maybe it was because Stiles was afraid that the nogitsune would somehow sneak back into his mind; despite the fact that it was impossible.

The pack thought Stiles didn't notice, but from the very first moment he had been given back to them they rarely let him out of their sight. Everyone but Derek had been privy to one of his episodes. At least until that was true up until the latest threat against the pack…

Pack meetings had become a weekly occurrence. On Wednesday afternoon Stiles' Jeep barreled down the road with Scott and Kira as passengers. It was sweltering, almost too hot to be in a jeep without air conditioning, but Stiles only smiled as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Did Allison and Isaac pick up the food?" Kira asked from the backseat.

"Said they got the works," Scott replied.

A wide grin spread over Stiles' face as he made a sharp turn down a gravel road. "Great, because I am starving!"

"You are always starving," quipped Kira.

Stiles caught her eye in the review mirror. "I am a growing teenage boy! You should be worried when I'm not hungry."

"True," Scott agreed with a nod as they pulled up to the newly rebuilt Hale house.

When asked, Derek will say that it was a decision he made on his own for the good of the pack. In truth Scott had gone into Alpha mode and demanded an actual home be made for the pack; preferably one that had rooms with actual beds. The Hale house was the easiest route and despite how well he hid it, Derek was loaded.

Stiles parked beside the gleaming sliver Mercedes with an incredulous look on his face. "How did Lydia and Aiden beat us here? We left, like, way before them!"

"Danny and Ethan are here too," said Scott pointing to the black Motorcycle just on the other side.

"Aiden probably drove. Who cares anyway," Kira said, hopping out of the jeep. "I'm a growing teenage girl who needs pizza."

"I hate it when your girlfriend steals my banter," muttered Stiles as he pushed the door of his jeep shut.

Scott only laughed before clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I think it is Hilarious."

Stiles rolled his eyes as they climbed the steps and entered through Derek's red front door. Inside, laughter filled the air. Stiles loved pack meetings for that very reason. No matter where he was, if he was with his pack he was happy. They all felt like that lately. Derek had said it was because the pack bonds had finally 'settled'. Of course Derek always blamed emotional things on 'settling'.

The kitchen was where they found the rest of the pack. They had gathered around the island which held several boxes of delicious pizza.

"It's about time you three got here!" exclaimed Ethan.

"We were about to eat without you," Isaac said.

"Derek refused to allow it though," Aiden interjected with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles laughed at the quickly fired comments as he grabbed a plate and opened the nearest pizza box. He nearly swooned at the sight of melted cheese and beautifully crafted toppings. "Glad I can count on you sour wolf," he said around a bite of a greasy slice.

Derek growled low in his throat at the old nickname. Stiles had taken to using again after he was giving back his mind. As far as Stiles was concerned it was the perfect nickname.

"Next time I'll let them devour it all before you get here," teased Derek as the rest of the pack filled their plates and relocated to the living room.

Stiles just grinned as he followed them out, Derek right on his heels.

"Any new business to discuss since last week?" Scott asked as he shuffled closer to Kira on the soft blue sofa.

They had gotten use to a peaceful Beacon Hills since word of their pack had spread. Derek's contacts had informed him about a couple packs moving further away from Beacon Hills just to avoid any chance of a territory dispute. Their pack had gained a reputation of being a force to be reckoned with. Despite the ego boost Derek had warned that some would take it as a challenge.

"Danny and I went for a run yesterday through the cross-country path. I caught sent of another alpha," Ethan supplied. "I didn't think too much about it because it smelled a few days old."

"Do you think they may have just been passing through?" Lydia inquired.

Derek looked pensive, his shoulders tense, as he sat his plate on the coffee table. "Maybe, if they didn't know it was claimed territory."

Scott mirrored Derek's actions before he rested his elbows on his knees. "What we need to consider is that there aren't many who don't know that this territory is claimed. It is highly unlikely that they didn't know. Our sent is everywhere and the cross country path runs through the heart of our territory."

"Scott's right. Whoever it was knew where they were and what they were doing," Derek reasoned. "We shouldn't take any chances. They may be seeking a challenge. I'm surprised it took _this_long"

"That settles it then. We treat this like an active threat on the pack. No one goes anywhere alone until we get to the bottom of this. I don't like ordering you guys around but that is a direct command. I won't lose any of you out of stupidity."

"I'll tell my dad," Allison said softly, a small smile playing on her face. She was beyond proud of Scott for becoming the Alpha everyone knew he could be. Isaac gave her hand a squeeze acknowledging his agreement of the strong prideful scent she was emitting.

"The buddy system is your friend," Stiles mocked.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave him a shove, nearly knocking his pizza out of his hand. Derek growled in warning. Stiles sat his plate on the table before throwing up his hands in innocence while glaring at Scott. "That was almost a pizza foul, Scotty," he said seriously.

"I would have made you both clean it," Derek informed from the chair next to them.

Stiles gave him a frown before picking up his plate and continuing to eat.

"I would suggest that we all stay here, but if whoever it was is watching they will catch on that we know. Our biggest advantage is not letting them realize that we've caught on," Derek said. "We should stick to our regular habits as much as possible."

"None of us are ever alone anyway," Allison said. "We kind of implemented the buddy system subconsciously."

The occupants in the room nodded in agreement. They had taken to traveling in pairs. Most of them were dating and no one was comfortable at the thought of Stiles being left alone at all. The threat of nearly losing him was still too fresh in their minds. Not to mention the near deaths of Allison and Aiden. No, they were more closely knit now than ever. The buddy system would no problem at all. Except for Derek. Derek was still a sour wolf.

"I'll crash at Lydia's," Aiden interrupted, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"I'll stay at the argents," said Isaac looking at Allison, who was nodding in the affirmative.

"Safe to assume you are staying with Danny as usual, Ethan?" Scott asked, a smirk playing on the Alpha's lips.

"Very safe," he confirmed as Danny grinned next to him.

"Great, so that leaves Stiles and Kira to crash at Scott's," Derek said.

Scott gave Kira a smile who ducked her head with a blush. No way was Stiles encroaching on that. No way in Hell. Swallowing his current bite he shook his head furiously. "Nope, not gonna happen, sour wolf. You're forgetting two things." Derek raised his eyebrows. "One, I refuse to bear witness to all of," Stiles waived his hands at Scott and Kira who were practically trying to inhibit the same space, "that. Which is why Kira and I would never crash at Scott's at the same time. Two, you would be without a pack member."

"I think I can handle myself Stiles," Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not you, me! I'll be Alpha kibble before either of those two noticed."

"Dude, we would so notice," Scott interjected, eyes on locked on Kira's.

Stiles' eyes widened comically as he looked from the couple to Derek. "See! Kibble, Derek. Could you live with yourself after that?"

He grinned at Stiles. "Kira and Allison trained you well. I think you can handle yourself. You can hold your own against me and Ethan together."

In truth Stiles could handle himself in a fight nowadays, be it werewolves or pissed off Japanese daemons. Kira and Allison had both been training him vigorously, seeing as how one supernatural creature after the other had come seeking bloodshed lately. Stiles thought it smart to have something other than a bat and wit to protect himself with.

"I'm staying so you can get over it, sour wolf," Stiles said stubbornly.

"He's right. Derek," Scott said leaving no room for further discussion. "Our scent is the strongest in this area. If they come looking for a fight they would come here." Derek nodded as he wondered when Scott became so wise in the art of werewolves. Derek supposed it came with being a true alpha. "Cool if Kira and I take your jeep back?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah, Derek can give me a ride home when we are sure it's safe."

Derek just rolled his eyes again and sat back to enjoy the rest of the 'meeting'. He would never admit it, but Wednesday was his favorite day of the week. Having the whole pack in the house made it a home again to him. A home which he made sure to let his pack know was theirs as well. On any giving night one of them would be in their own designated room even though they all had other places to stay. Derek rarely found himself alone. He would never say, but he _loved_ it.

As the evening faded to night the pack winded down, slipping into quite conversations as movies played in the background. It wasn't until the midnight hour that the pack began to leave couple by couple. Derek bid them each goodbye as they left, leaving him with Stiles. Said human was currently curled up into a tight ball at the end of the sofa he had shared with Kira and Scott. Derek had learned that the guy could sleep anywhere in any position when tired enough.

He had watched him drift off nearly an hour ago before the last movie's credits had rolled. Derek observed Stiles more than ever since the Nogitsune. When Stiles had gone void he realized just how much of an impact the human had on his life and the pack. He was their glue and the thought of loosing that scared Derek more anything in this world. Derek never wanted to experience that type of fear again, and if that meant 'Stiles watching' so be it.

"Stiles, wake up," Derek said softly as he shook his shoulder.

Stiles grumbled something and shifted his position on the couch into what looked to Derek to be even more uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes and returned to his chair, deciding he would let him sleep just a little while longer before dragging him to his room.

Derek wasn't stupid. Stiles still didn't sleep very well and it was noticeable in the dark circles under his eyes. He had questioned the Sherriff and Scott about it often. According to his sources Stiles slept best when surrounded by pack. Sometimes it baffled Derek how much werewolf instincts rubbed off on the human members. With a sigh he let himself drift off to sleep along with Stiles shortly after he had returned to his chair.

The predawn light was just beginning to peek over the trees when Derek jerked awake. The scent was strong and the shiver up his spine told him it wasn't just an alpha this time. Quickly and quietly he went over to the couch and shook Stiles hard.

"Seriously, sour wolf?" Stiles mumbled, voice ruff with sleep.

Derek rolled him off the couch with a huff. Stiles grunted indignantly while glaring up at him. The beta's eyes had gone blue and he was entirely too tense to just be messing with him. Suddenly, a loud roar ripped out of Derek's throat chasing away any remnants of sleep from Stiles' brain.

He knew that roar; Derek was calling the pack. He was calling for _help_. Straightening his shoulders he hurried to the hall closet and grabbed his sais. Derek had laughed at him when he had first chosen them as his weapon. Then he watched Stiles fight with them after a couple weeks of training. The wolf had yet to even grin about the choice since.

"I'll call Scott," Stiles' said following Derek to the front door.

Scott picked up when before the door was yanked open.

_"I heard Derek's call. How many?"_

Derek frowned and held up five fingers.

"At least five. Get here," Stiles said, hanging up and shoving the phone into his jean pocket. With a sai firmly in each hand he followed his wolfy friend out onto the front porch.

Derek stood at the top of the steps looking out over the yard while Stiles waited quietly behind him. He could tell Derek was on edge, fully wolfed out, blue eyes scanning the perimeter. Derek did not like these odds.

"Just behind the tree line," Derek informed over his elongated fangs.

They waited quietly for the pack to emerge. Nearly five minutes passed and no such luck. Stiles knew they needed to draw them out before they surrounded the house and managed to surprise them.

"Must be a little nervous," Stiles said with a serious expression etched on his face. "Young and stupid come to mind. Your thoughts, sour wolf?"

The corner of Derek's mouth turned up. He loved how Stiles could fluster their enemies with just a few simple words. Stiles was smart he new anger was good because it was predictable. Sure enough the pack stepped out of the shadows, losing any chance of a surprise attack when they took stance at the edge of the yard.

They were young, but they looked strong. They would have to keep them talking until the rest of the pack got there. Five against two were not odds that Stiles liked to enter a fight with.

"You're trespassing." Derek said calmly.

"The pack of Beacon Hills," the alpha bellowed, ignoring Derek. "I just see a beta and a human. Not much of a pack in my opinion."

"Your opinion really isn't something worth concerning ourselves with," Stiles said as he eyed the alpha. The man looked no older than Derek. His blond hair reached his broad shoulders and his jaw was smooth and strong. He matched Ethan and Aiden in build.

"We heard that your pack had pets," said one of the betas.

"The humans in our pack are as strong as our wolves," Derek returned voice tapering into a warning growl. Stiles could hear another silent command in his voice. He wanted Stiles to stand beside him, to show that they were equals. Listening, Stiles took up stance beside Derek, standing shoulder to shoulder. Heat radiated between them.

"Well, I suppose we will just have to test that theory," the Alpha said as he stalked forward.

Stiles braced himself next to Derek. He had fought off a nogitsune for Pete's sake. He and Derek could certainly hold off a pack of werewolves in way over their heads until the rest of the pack arrived.

Derek took the steps in one leap before knocking the Alpha back into one of his betas. Stiles was right beside him, reflexes impressively fast for a human, slicing one of them in the stomach with his left hand and nicking and arm that clawed too close to Derek for comfort. Both Beta's howled in agony as the wolfsbane began making its way into their blood stream.

The wolves back up a few steps and looked at Stiles with frightened faces. Derek laughed and Stiles grinned as his bumped his shoulder, eyes never leaving the wolves in front of them.

"Why would I fight with anything other than blades laced with wolfsbane? Honestly, you would think they thought I was a rookie," Stiles quipped. "Such puppies."

The pack growled fiercely and started to lunge again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Aidan warned from the edge of the yard where the enemy pack had been.

"You are severely out-numbered," said Ethan next to him, identical smirks on each of their handsome faces.

Lydia and Danny stood only a few feet away looking just as frightening as the twins. Just like Stiles they had requested training. The only difference was that they fought with knives, and no one should mess with anyone trained by the Argents; especially when their knives were laced with wolfsbane like Stiles'.

"We more than double you in numbers," said Isaac as he jumped over the railing of the porch followed by Allison and her father.

"Tristan, you said they would be an easy fight," said one of the injured betas to the Alpha.

The audible sound of a twig snapping caused the enemy pack to whirl around in alarm. Behind them stood Scott looked beyond pissed. Beside him, Kira stood poised to attack with her badass sword in hand and hair a tussled hot mess. Stiles was beyond glad he had stayed with his sour wolf. Wait. _His_ sour wolf?

"Your Alpha needs better sources," Scott said eyes flashing red.

"I hate to break it to you boys but you pale in comparison to what we have faced," Lydia said as she checked her reflection in her knife. Beside her Danny was grinning devilishly. Who knew he could be so ferocious?

"In fact you have really bad timing," Aidan threw out as he walked to stand beside Scott followed by Lydia, Ethan, and Danny. "We are more than fed up with supernatural things encroaching on our territory. We just slaughtered a horde of Japanese daemons. Can you even imagine how annoyed we are at your pathetic presence right now?"

The Beta who had taken Stiles sai to the stomach spoke up, "Tristan, you claimed it was just wolves and a couple defenseless humans.

Laugher surrounded the frightened pack. Stiles had to lean on Derek who was laughing just as hard as he was as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Stiles leaned into the embrace neither of them willing to let go at the moment. He refused to think about what that along with '_his_sour wolf' meant until the threat was completely eliminated.

"Really who were your sources?" Stiles asked. "You are surrounded by much more than that. We consider ourselves very—diverse. Just look at who is around you."

The enemy pack just looked around trying to gauge what they were up against as they sniffed the air. Taking pity on them the Beacon Hills pack figured introductions were in order.

"Two Argent hunters," supplied Allison, "who trained the supposed defenseless humans you speak of."

"A Kitsune," said Kira.

"A banshee," Lydia announced with a grin.

"A human who just kicked a Nogitsune's ass," Isaac said motioning to Stiles who grinned while waving a sai at the Alpha. Derek tightened his grip on Stile when Tristan growled. "Not to mention four werewolves. Three of which are former Alphas."

"Then you have Scott McCall," Derek said. "Our _true_Alpha."

An audible gasp was heard from the opposing pack, and Scott roared loud and strong for emphasis. Stiles felt bad for them…really he did…almost. Derek only smirked when the betas dropped to their knees in submission, cowering.

"You have twenty minutes to get as far out of Beacon Hills as possible," Scott said. "If you're not gone by then we will rip you apart."

"Damn, I wanted to tear them apart anyway," Aidan pouted.

"They attacked Stiles, a human, an innocent. They will be lucky if they make it out of the preserve before our contacts catch up with them."

The threat was solid and the enemy pack waited no longer before taking off with their metaphorical tails tucked between their legs. Stiles sagged against Derek in relief. He was exhausted and more than a little on edge as the pack gathered on the porch, Derek's arm still wrapped around his shoulders. He could probably scent the exhaustion seeping out of him and knew Stiles would not do well without physical support at the moment.

When the sun had risen above the trees, bathing them in the pale morning light, Scott, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden ran the perimeter of the territory to ensure all was safe. Chris left before they returned. The wolves arrived back at the house later with satisfied grins plaster on their faces.

"Their gone, but I still want everyone together today and tonight just in case," said Scott. "We caught the scent of hunters, which means Allison's dad made good on his threat. They may claim to live by the code, but we all know sometimes it only takes one."

Derek stiffened next to Stiles. He had been contented to simply stand in the man's embrace before, but now he found his arm snaking around Derek's back, hand gripping his side in an effort to comfort his sour wolf. In his peripheral he caught Derek looking at him, expression unreadable. He just continued to look ahead, but kept his grip tight.

When everyone left, Stiles and Derek finally let go of each other and reentered the house. Stiles dropped his sais next to the door before going to plop heavily on the couch next to Derek, who was strangely avoiding his normal chair. They sat in silence for a moment. Stiles didn't have to tell him he was too keyed up to go back to sleep, because Derek could sense it. Without asking Derek popped in a movie and relaxed on the opposite side of the sofa.

Stiles was grateful for the distraction, but it didn't help take his mind off the anxiety building up inside of him. Derek ignored it at first thinking it was just left over adrenaline from the threat, but when it started rolling through the air in thick waves he straightened up and took notice of the fast pace of Stiles' heart and his rapid breathing.

"You're having a panic attack," Derek sputtered as he scooted over to Stiles who was trying and failing, quite spectacularly, to breathe. Derek's hands fluttered around his friend, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah—great observational skills."

"Should I call Scott? The Sherriff?" Derek questioned his pupils blown wide with panic of his own.

"No, no just help me—help me calm down."

Derek got off the couch and knelt in front of stiles, placing his hands on his shoulders. His breath was coming in short little gasps and Derek figured he was only seconds away from passing out.

"Stiles look at me," Derek commanded.

Stiles opened his eyes fractionally and looked at Derek, seeing the concern etched on his face.

"Everyone is okay. You are okay." Derek said slowly.

Before he could utter anything Derek had covered his lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and hard, but it was enough to jerk him out of the attack. His breathing slowed as Derek pulled away and watched him silently; eyes uncertain of the effect of his actions.

"Tell me you aren't going to blame that on 'settling'," Stiles whispered.

Derek laughed and shook his head before claiming the seat next to Stiles. He let Derek gather him in his arms and tuck his nose into the crook of his neck without protest. Stiles smiled as he felt Derek take in a lungful of his scent.

"I thought wolves only scented other wolves," Stiles said with a quirk of his lips.

"You are and honorary wolf," Derek said quietly. "and, wolves scent pack. You are pack and I hate it when you're upset, contrary to what you may think."

Stiles let himself be arranged between the couch and Derek. "I didn't know you knew how to be this gentle, sour wolf." The words were joking, but the tone was sincere as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and settled in deeper.

"I wasn't brought up to be an animal, Stiles, I was taught compassion….Sometimes I'll wake up to the sounds of Isaac and the twins in the kitchen and forget that my family is gone, and that this house isn't the house I grew up in." Stiles clenched his fingers in Derek's shirt. "I like the way things are now, though. Even if I can never bring them back I'd like to think that they would be happy that I'm part of a pack again."

"They are, they have to be. I am—happy that you finally stopped being such a sour wolf that is. I forget that you used to have a pretty normal life," Stiles admits as Derek wraps his arms tighter, protectively, around him.

"You realize this has nothing to do with settling, right?" Derek asked, pulling back to peer into his eyes.

"I was really hoping it didn't," he whispered before resting his lips against his wolf's once more.


End file.
